Electronic components and electronic connections or connectors are generally sensitive to thermal stress. In addition, many electronic components or sub-elements of electronic components generate waste heat. As a result, it is often desirable to transport thermal energy away from the electronic components or connections or connectors in order to prevent temporary or permanent damage to the electronic components or connections or connectors due to thermal stress. Some previous methods use metal bases, such as copper bases, to absorb and conduct the thermal energy away from the electronic components. Unfortunately, such methods can require the use of metal bases that are heavy and/or bulky, adding excessive weight and/or taking up excessive volume. In many applications, such as aerospace applications, additional weight and volume are undesirable. Therefore, there exists a need for improved thermal management systems and methods for electronic components and electronic connections or connectors.